This invention relates to lacrosse sticks and more specifically to an improved handle for a lacrosse stick which inhibits a player""s hands from rotating around the handle, but which does not inhibit the player""s ability to adjust his or her hand position up and down the handle.
Lacrosse stick handles are generally hollow having an octagonal cross-section along substantially the entire length of the handle, from the portion of the handle which is inserted into and attached to the lacrosse stick head, to a plastic or rubber cap at the end of the handle opposite from the head. This octagonal configuration provides improved grip over handles having a round or oval cross-section.
Although the octagonal cross-section does provide some measure of improved grip, the grip provided by the octagonal cross-section is not enough for a sport such as lacrosse. Success in the sport of lacrosse depends heavily on the player""s ability to control the lacrosse stick. To maintain this control, the player must be able to cradle the stick without having his or her hands slip or rotate around the lacrosse stick, yet the player must also be able to readily adjust the position of the player""s hands up and down the length of the lacrosse stick to pick a lacrosse ball up off the ground or to throw the ball.
Efforts have been made to reduce slippage during cradling maneuvers such a knurled lacrosse handle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,918. However, the knurled handle, although providing grip during cradling maneuvers, does not allow the player to readily move his or her hands up and down the handle. Rather the knurled handle inhibits hand movement in all directions, including up and down the handle, thereby reducing the player""s ability to manipulate the lacrosse stick as needed to effectively play lacrosse. In addition, the leather gloves typically worn by lacrosse players wear quickly against the knurled handle.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a handle for a lacrosse stick with improved grip, yet which still allows a player to readily move his or her hands up and down the length of the lacrosse stick.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handle for a lacrosse stick which inhibits a player""s hands from rotating around the handle, yet which facilitates movement of the player""s hands up and down the handle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handle for a lacrosse stick which provides improved grip during cradling maneuvers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handle for a lacrosse stick which facilitates movement of a player""s hands up and down the length of the lacrosse stick.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handle for a lacrosse stick which makes a player""s handling maneuvers, such as cradling more efficient.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handle with improved grip for a lacrosse stick which does not unduly wear down a player""s gloves.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a handle for a lacrosse stick, the relative position of which the player can sense simply by feel.
A preferred embodiment of the handle of this invention for a lacrosse stick generally comprises, a rigid elongated member, having a length and a longitudinal axis, comprising a plurality of ridges and trenches which extend along substantially the entire length of said elongated member and which are substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. The elongated member is preferably, generally octagonal in cross-section along a line perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
The number and shape of the ridges and trenches may vary, although a preferred embodiment of the handle of the invention comprises eight ridges and eight trenches, wherein one or more large ridges and one or more ridges smaller than the large ridge. Specifically, the handle of this embodiment may comprise at least eight of the large ridges and at least eight of the small ridges.
Another preferred embodiment of the handle of the invention for a lacrosse stick, comprises, a hollow elongated member, comprising an exterior surface, wherein the exterior surface comprises a plurality of ridges and trenches substantially parallel to one another. The handle may further comprise an interior surface comprising a plurality of ridges and trenches. One or more of the trenches is preferably provided in a top surface of the handle and the opposing bottom surface is preferably flat.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the handle of the invention for a lacrosse stick, comprises: a hollow elongated member, comprising an exterior surface, wherein the exterior surface comprises a plurality of ridges and trenches substantially parallel to one another. The interior surface of the handle may also comprises a plurality of ridges and trenches. Similarly the elongated member may comprise a trench in the top surface and an opposing flat surface in the bottom surface of the handle. One or more of the ridges preferably has an asymmetrical profile and one or more of the trenches has tapered walls which taper outward at about a 10% draft.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the handle of the invention for a lacrosse stick comprises: an elongated member, comprising an exterior surface, wherein the exterior surface comprises a plurality of ridges and trenches substantially parallel to one another, wherein one or more of the ridges has an asymmetrical profile and wherein one or more of the trenches has tapered walls, wherein the elongated member has a top surface and a bottom surface and wherein one of the trenches is provided in the top surface and the bottom surface is flat.
This invention is the result of efforts to design a handle for a lacrosse stick which inhibits unnecessary rotation or slippage around the handle but which allows or facilitates hand movement up and down the length of the handle. The invention may be adapted to all types of lacrosse sticks and other similar devices.